


What if it's us, and only us?

by karxmels



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karxmels/pseuds/karxmels
Summary: And what came before won’t count anymore or matter?In the aftermath of all the crisis events, Kara wakes up, and the new timeline shows that she’s married and has a kid. Her husband is someone she had deeply missed, but never thought would see again. She’s shocked. On one hand, it’s everything she’s always wanted. On the other, she has no recollection of their memories together, who he is now, who SHE is now, and has missed moments of her baby girl’s life she could never really get back. How will they make it work?
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Barry Allen & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers & Mon-El, Kara Danvers & Winn Schott Jr., Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 37
Kudos: 83





	1. Can she try that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M FINALLY POSTING THIS NEW STORY!!!!! I worked on it with amazing friend (queenofendor on twitter), who gave me the idea and helped me all the way through it! It means A LOT to us, and we hope you like it!

The birds sang in harmony outside the window, the sun rays enlightened the room even through the curtains. The air smelled of freshly cooked food and the love and happiness present couldn't go unnoticed by anyone who stood there. To the sleeping Kara, however, the pleasant ambiance remained unseen.

With eyelids opening as slowly as a speeding bullet, and as subtly as a crashing bomb, Kara was startled awake. Her golden hair was a mess. Her heart was beating almost at light speed. She brought a hand to her mouth, recalling the previous events.

 _How the hell had she gotten to her apartment?_ She wondered. The last thing she remembered was the crisis. Oliver dying to save them, them rewriting reality, the shadow demons, Anti-Monitor...

 _Rewriting reality... What could've changed?_ Kara quickly looked over to her bedside table and saw two portraits she had never seen before. The first was an image of her and... _was that Mon-El?_ Her wide eyes enlarged even more. There was a child in the second photograph. A baby. _Had Alex gotten a kid?_ Kara smiled to herself slightly, despite her shock.

She had been so focused on figuring out what had happened that she failed to notice the noises and smell from the kitchen. She turned frontward, trying as best as she could to manage a defense stance on the bed as she heard footsteps approaching.

A smiling Mon-El came joyfully towards her. Letting her instincts take over, Kara yelled loudly, shooting her heat vision mistakenly towards the living room. The previously carefree man had a horrified look on his face. His brown hair was mildly longer than what she remembered, his smile and dimples _adorably_ giving him that boyish energy she had deeply missed. His intense eyes were exactly the same, except they looked frightened, yet in a more startled way. _He had kept his beard._ Kara shook the thoughts away.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized, extending her hands exasperatedly in his direction. Her face still held the same look as when she had woken up, if not even more pronounced. She sharply brushed the hair off her face, eyes squeezing with bewildered embarrassment.

"Uh... it's okay," Mon-El assured, eyebrows highly raised. "Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?"

"I don't know," she responded, not used to his worrying for her that way anymore. "I need some air," she stated, suddenly feeling nauseous.

The blonde super sped into her suit, and left the room as fast as she could, leaving a perplexed brunette behind.

****.** **

The strong wind made its way into the building, announcing the superhero's arrival. Her cerulean eyes moved frantically, searching for the familiar redhead. Her stance softened when she spotted her sister, but her forehead remained wrinkled with worry.

"Hey! How are you?" Alex questioned, greeting Kara with a hug.

"Definitely confused," answered Kara. Her sister raised her brows, before narrowing her sight.

"Why? Is something wrong with Mon-El? The baby?" Kara stopped in her tracks. Her entire body was stiff, she feared what would come next.

"Baby, you say..." Kara replied, stoically.

"Yes, Kara, the baby," seeing her sister's clueless face, Alex continued, "Your daughter? 7-month-old baby? The happiest sunshine on the planet?" Kara gasped loudly.

"My... my daughter. I'm- I'm a mom?" she enquired, disbelief written all over her.

"Yes, Kara. You and Mon-El became parents a while after getting married," Alex regarded. "But you sure know that, you were there after all."

"Mon-El..." she breathed, wide eyed. "H-how?" Alex chuckled, but her eyes glistened with concern.

"I don't really feel like getting into that conversation with you now, Kara. You sure you're okay? What- what's happening?" she asked, no longer too amused. Kara was about to respond when J'onn approached them.

"Alex, may I speak with Supergirl for a while?" he questioned, voice deep and serious.

"Sure," she replied. Kara and J'onn moved to the side, Alex walked away.

"J'onn! What the hell is happening?" Kara asked, exasperated.

"Reality has been rewritten, Kara. A lot of things changed. I'm not sure what exactly, but it's happening," he explained.

"Then why do we remember, and they don't?" Kara questioned, still shocked.

"What are we that they aren't?"

"Paragons," she sighed. "What are we gonna do? J'onn I'm married! I have a baby now!" she exclaimed.

The alarms went off, followed by Alex warning them that a meta-human attack was happening.

"Alex can send a team. We can take care of that, if you want," J'onn offered.

"No, let me. I need to blow some steam," said Kara, taking off.

****.** **

Kara arrived at the location and saw a brown-haired woman, wearing a dramatically designed outfit that only showed black, attacking two cars with a wand, shooting electrical blows.

"Hey!" said Kara, loud enough to call the meta-human's attention, who turned back and gave a wicked smile.

"Look who came to join the fun!" she voiced, smugly.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" asked Kara, letting her hands fall to her sides. The brunette's smirk faded, turning into confusion.

"Weather witch?" the meta stated, questioningly. "And you are no match to my power," she threatened, launching thunderbolts into the sky. Kara rubbed her forehead, showing disdain and lack of energy to join the fight.

"I'm having... a not so great day, which is actually your bad luck," Kara pointed out, uninterested.

Suddenly, another lightning could be seen circling the witch, but this one was yellow and red, resembling sun rays. The supposed lightning took the threat down, throwing her harshly upward and making her crash onto the ground. The red blur revealed itself as a red suited, hyper fast, wind knocking superhero. _The flash,_ otherwise known as Barry Allen.

"Sorry," he said. "She's one of mine."

"What's she doing on my earth?" asked Kara, receiving a lost look from her friend.

"What?"

"W- wait. What are _you_ doing on my earth?" she rephrased.

"Your earth- this is my earth," Barry affirmed. They both turned to the other side, inspecting the views.

"I thought-"

"I thought-"

"Supergirl? Flash?" a voice came from behind them. Turning around, they saw an elder man holding a book. "I just love it when you guys team up. Would you mind signing this?"

"Sure," Barry replied.

"Wait. You know both of us?" questioned Kara.

"And it's normal to, uh, see us together?" Barry completed.

"Well, I mean, it's not frequent, but it's pretty much normal, yeah," the man answered, smiling warmly.

"Here you go," Barry said, handing him the book back. "So, uh, since when have you been seeing Supergirl and I, and all the rest of us working together on... on this earth?" the scarlet superhero asked, pointing downward.

"Since forever..." was the reply from the aged man, with furrowed eyebrows. Kara and Barry exchanged concerned gazes.

****.** **

Kara sat quietly on the cold steps. The wind was strong, but it didn't affect her. Even if it had, she was sure she wouldn't have cared. She was lost, clueless. She didn't know what to do, how to move on, how to take the next step...

How could she be a mother? She had missed... _everything._ Her daughter's birth, her first cry, her first babbling, her first movements... _she had missed seeing Mon-El being a father._ She could imagine him, being the caring and passionate man he was, completely hypnotized by the baby. She knew he'd do anything and everything for her. Nevertheless, she had missed it all. Had he cried? When their child was born, had he forgotten everything and everyone and looked at the preciousness with wet cheeks and eyes full of promises? It was likely that he had.

 _She didn't even know the name of her daughter._ Her baby girl, the one who was supposed to have taken her whole heart with her. What could've been the name they chose? Had they chosen it together? Had she suggested it and he agreed? Or had it been the other way? Did the name bear any special meaning to it? There were so many questions, she felt like her mind could explode.

How was he even there? Had he never gone back to the future? Had he returned but managed to make his way back to her? How had he proposed? Kara stared at the rings on her hand. They were... _beautiful._ If she had ever been able to pick her engagement and wedding rings, she was sure she would've chosen nothing different. They were so... _her._ She didn't have the courage, nor did she want to take them off. Had the wedding been as beautiful as those rings? Had everything gone as planned? When had they decided to begin a family?

Kara was lost in reflection, when the wind became more intense. She could hear it moving around, and didn't have a doubt regarding who could've been responsible.

"Hey,"

"How did you find me?" she asked, not turning back but staring blankly forward.

"Did you feel that gust of wind a few seconds ago?" she nodded slightly. "That was me doing a quick search around the entire city for you."

"Ah," was her simple response.

"Are you okay?" her friend questioned, sitting beside her.

"I don't think so, Barry," she answered, not having the energy to lie.

"Tell me what's on your mind," Barry proposed, his voice tone kind, almost in a whisper.

"So much has changed," she breathed. She let her head drop to her hands, running them through her hair. She wanted to cry, but the tears hadn't come out just yet.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked, supportively.

"I'm married," Kara blurted out, breathlessly, looking at him. He raised his eyebrows, surprised. "And I have a daughter," she continued, pressing her lips together. Barry mouthed a soundless "wow", and she took that as a sign for her to go on. "In a way, that's all I really wanted. A life where I could be normal, have a family, be loved by someone. Especially if that someone was who it is," Barry gestured for her to clarify, so she did, "Mon-El."

"Kara, I mean, that's great! I'm happy for you!" Barry said quietly, genuinely joyful.

"I feel like I should be too. But I've missed so much, Barry. I don't know anything! I don't know anything about her, or about my own husband..." said Kara, finally allowing a tear to roll down her face. She felt a shiver in her arms, and embraced herself tightly.

"Kara, do you think this version of you was happy?" asked Barry.

"I- I'm sure of it," she responded, taking a deep breath. "I saw a few pictures and they said enough. Plus, Mon-El's smile when he entered our room... it screamed happy old married couple," she chuckled, followed by Barry.

"Then you can make it work, Kara. Of course, if that's what you want," he stated, staring into her eyes. Kara looked away, biting her lip. "You can learn everything you missed, and it's gonna be hard, but I bet you'll love it. You'll love hearing every story, every experience, particularly coming from someone who clearly loved, and, dare I say, still loves you so much. You can make up for all that lost time," he smiled. Kara wiped the tears that had made their way out of her eyes away, and nodded, smiling back.

What if he was right? Was it that bad to have to start all over? She _knew_ she would fall deep in love again, and this time it would be twice as intense. Nevertheless, she was far past caring at that point. She'd fall again. So? Let it take her. Let that wave that filled her heart until it felt like bursting knock her out and drown her. She wouldn't mind. She couldn't. Not when she thought about everything that awaited her if she chose to take that final step. It was a blessing to have everything she's ever wanted handed to her. She had a daughter... something she'd always wished for. A baby that was half her, half the only man she had ever loved, who just happened to be her husband. She would find a way to make it work, and she'd do everything in her power to cherish those two. She could already feel her heart burning with overwhelming love, filling it thoroughly.

The wind suddenly changed, and loud screeches were heard. They both stood up, anticipating what would happen. A gray smoke surrounded them, wanting to attack.

"Shadow demon," murmured Kara. Barry circled the demon urgently, taking it down and making it disappear. He stood panting next to Kara.

"I think we're being hunted."

****.** **

Flying had always been her favorite pastime. Not only that, it had always been her comfort when she felt distressed.

She loved the feeling of the wind kissing her skin, the lack of any sensation of gravity pulling her towards the ground, her body free of the constant need of self-control she was always so used to.

She could wipe her mind of any thoughts for a while, and concentrate on everything else. Every sound, every smell, every landscape.

She circled her building, searching for the familiar loft. She slowed down when she found it, looking at the insides through the windows.

Mon-El was all disheveled, his face full of food while he tried to make his daughter laugh. Though she couldn't hear anything, she knew he was being charmingly dumb, trying to extract a giggle out of the baby.

Did she really not know him anymore? He looked like the man she'd known years before. Perhaps more burdened, but that was understandable, given he was a superhero, a father, a husband and much more. Besides that, he looked exactly the same.

Despite everything that had happened, her heart still ached for him. She wanted desperately to hug him, full force, feel his arms enveloping her, run her hands through his hair... _especially since it looked longer and softer than she remembered..._ She shook her head, shrugging it all off.

She smiled to herself, taking a last glance at Mon-El, remembering all the longing stares, the sloppy kisses, the times they simply stood in the same environment enjoying each other's presence. She couldn't wait to finally go home and have all that back, but she had a fight to win first.

_Just one more fight._

****_._ ** **

Everything was happening too fast. There were too many things to focus on at once. Kara only registered the bullets, the electricity blows, the fire, the countless shadow demons, and almost every weapon they could use against Anti-Monitor.

The stentorian noise was unbearable. Big fights like this always required her to work harder to keep her anxiety at bay. Her sharp, heightened senses were overwhelmed. Too much light. Too many sounds. She needed something to focus harder on, to help her concentrate.

She stopped still, and closed her eyes so that she could try to force her ears into capturing something to hold on to. Suddenly she heard it. That familiar, fluttering, steady heartbeat. It had always calmed her down.

At some point, Mon-El had managed to get there to help them out. A panicked thought crossed her mind: _the baby._ Where was she? But Kara quickly let it go, trusting Mon-El. He would never leave his child if she wasn't safe.

Kara searched for his face, and when he noticed, they locked eyes. He immediately understood what was going on inside her mind, and tried to bring her strength with a single look. She could see all the reassurance she needed in his eyes.

Keeping his heartbeat as her anchor, she rose. She fought fiercely alongside everybody, giving her all.

They were winning. They just had to buy some time so that Ray would be able to finish the shrink bomb and they'd triumph.

Mon-El got distracted shortly, fighting multiple shadow demons at once. He didn't notice Anti-Monitor's fist coming in his direction. He was knocked down, clutching his oddly tight chest, losing stability. Kara looked toward him, terrified. She couldn't lose what she had just recovered. He had to _hang on._

"Hope I'm not too late!" she heard from the other side. Looking at the voice's direction, she saw Ray. _He had made it._ "Throw like a girl," he winked, tossing her the shrink bomb.

"Always," she whispered, and threw the device as strongly as she could. Everyone depended on this, on her. She just hoped it would work.

Anti-Monitor's body instantly started to shrink, until it disappeared, vanishing with all the demons.

"We made it!" someone yelled, and everyone cheered. Kara turned to Mon-El, and saw him still on the ground, trying to catch his breath. She urgently rushed toward him, feeling her heart racing with unease. She took his face in her hands, using her refined vision to check for any internal injuries. Mon-El caught on her worries, and brought a hand over hers on his cheek, his expression utterly carefree. He chuckled slightly at her concern.

"I'm fine," he grinned. "I was just caught off guard. No need to worry." Kara frowned angrily upon hearing those words. Knowing he was clear of pain, she slapped his chest, exasperated.

"I'm always going to worry about you, you dumb, silly, piece of-" her words faded when she stared at his face. It looked like there could be smoke coming out of her ears once she saw him attempting to hold his laughter in, "don't you dare laugh at me!" she exclaimed, and suddenly he couldn't hold it in anymore. She took a deep breath and resumed, "I already worry about your well-shaped ass naturally. You of all people should know that."

"You suck at insulting, you know that, right?" he said, smirking smugly. She glared at him once again, but couldn't stay mad for long. After getting back at him, she crashed on his chest, her arms around his neck and shoulders, her eyes slammed shut. She felt his chuckles reverberating from his chest to hers, and smiled to herself.

She was _so happy._ He was there, and he was okay. She squeezed him tightly, feeling him slowly reciprocate her embrace, arms circling her waist, deeply breathing her in, feeling her wonderful scent intoxicate his senses. Her entire body felt on fire, her senses hyper aware of every part where they were joined, all of the sudden. It was even better than how Kara recalled.

"I missed you so much," she mumbled in a low whisper, more to herself than anything. He didn't have her amazing hearing, but he had heard it. He knew something was up, and that they needed to talk. He attempted to break the embrace, but was met with her holding him even more vehemently, "I don't want to let go just yet," he laughed. If that was what she wanted, he wouldn't protest. Rao knew what she had gone through.

After long minutes in each other's arms, they finally pulled away. She searched for his eyes, trying to communicate in silence. She wanted to go home. To meet her daughter. To clarify everything, and make things right at last. He looked back at her, giving her that warm, dimple showing, knowing smile.

"We just need to pick the munchkin up at Winn's," Kara beamed radiantly, not even associating everything he had said, feeling excitedly nervous. She still had many questions, but they all could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What are your thoughts? Chapter 2 is already finished so you probably won't have to wait a lot to read it! Thank you for reading!


	2. What if that's all that they needed to be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Mon-El share a heartfelt conversation about parenthood and their past. There's lots of tears, but pure fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second and final chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Kara couldn't believe she was flying by his side again. That one activity which she claimed to calm her nerves, free her mind, soothe her body... she was sharing it _all_ with him, at last.

Despite the naturally relaxing scenario, there was a churning sensation in the pit of her stomach. She was _so_ worried. What if her insecurities were projected on the baby? What if she did it all wrong? What if she ended up letting Mon-El down?

Facing the door, Mon-El grabbed her hand, just as he was about to knock.

"Hey," he called, giving her hand a soft squeeze. "Regardless of what happened, we'll be here for you. You'll tell us all about it, and then we'll make a mess trying to cheer you up. Lots of food. Ice cream. Definitely a lot of babbling. You'll feel immediately better, trust me."

Kara smiled, feeling hope grow within her being.

"You're a goofus. Bet you're an amazing dad," she whispered the last part, making him wonder inwardly what had really happened. He definitely had seen a lot, but that was strange.

Disregarding his train of thought, the man stood besides his wife, eyeing her, smiling dumbly in an awkward about-to-knock stance. She chuckled, motioning with her head for him to proceed.

Winn answered the door, a bright energy adorning his eyes. Kara had to control herself not to hug him too tightly, but she still held on for a little bit longer than what was expected. He told them their girl was asleep, pointing towards the baby wrapped like a burrito on the couch.

Kara's eyes shone. Her stomach jumped. It was all too... _surreal_. Her daughter looked adorable. If anyone had asked her, she would've said her child resembled her husband a lot. She could see it in her features, and couldn't be happier with it. She had always heard motherhood was the most life changing experience a woman could go through. Right there, in the middle of Winn's living room, she could feel the solid pull toward a new, exhilarating phase. She hoped it would last forever, and if she was brought a thousandth of the overwhelming joy she felt at that exact time, she bore no doubt she'd be happy forever.

Due to her inability of undertaking any movement, Kara stood nervously tapping her foot on the ground.

There was some carefree chatting, mostly between both of the men, who were certainly much more comfortable. When he felt like it was time, Mon-El moved to the couch and carefully lifted the baby, all her blankets coming along.

And so, they left. Mon-El holding the baby with both his arms, her little head leaning on his shoulder, nose bumping against his neck. Kara was still wordless, looking between both of them with anxious, yet curious eyes.

They made it to their loft without waking the baby, who Mon-El took with him somewhere inside, leaving Kara to her thoughts. Had they built a nursery together? What did it look like?

Mon-El was back in no time, having changed into a more comfortable apparel and walking her way with a soft, though serious expression.

"She's safely tucked in. We can finally clear the air now," he said. Kara closed her hands together, staring into his eyes.

"Let me just change out of these clothes as well," he nodded. As she got to her bedroom, she let out a shaky breath, standing still for a few moments. It would be okay. They were ready for this, and would get through it together.

****.** **

"So..." Kara, started, not looking into his eyes. She didn't really know where to begin. She ran her hands through her hair, attempting to find the right words.

"I made us some tea," Mon-El voiced, showing her the two mugs lying on the kitchen counter. He wanted to improve the mood, take all that discomfort off her. His warm smile told her she didn't have to rush. She walked towards him, lips twitching up in response.

"Thank you," she breathed, trapping one of the mugs with both hands. She felt the material's heat tickling her skin, and the sweet steam touch her face. She remembered all the days she spent with him like that, the memories fogging her mind.

"You can tell me what you want, whenever you want," Mon-El said, glancing at her longingly before moving to the couch. She followed him suit, crossing her legs and sitting face to face with him. "I promise I won't try to rush you; I'll just listen. Take your time."

Kara bit her lower lip, tugging at the ends of her sleeves. Mon-El noticed, and reached to take her hands, trying to soothe their movements with slow caresses. He drew small circles on her palm, a pattern she had once been so used to. It brought tears to her eyes. She blinked rapidly to get rid of them.

Kara didn't know how he'd take it, hence she struggled to decide which way to tell him. Staring deeply into his two ethereal grey eyes, she found them bearing nothing but love and worry. What if he got disappointed? What if he didn't think she could succeed without her memories?

"Reality has been rewritten," she blurted out, before she could register what she was spitting herself. Mon-El's eyes were still locked on hers, waiting for an explanation. She released a breath stuck in her throat, exhaling shakily. "While trying to defeat Anti-Monitor, Oliver sacrificed himself, and after that, we all ended up rewriting reality. We couldn't finish him though, and even in the new timeline, he was hunting us."

"That explains the fight we had earlier today," Mon-El quickly realized. Kara nodded slowly in response, the fear of what she would say next catching up to her. Her stomach twirled, and, noticing her distress, Mon-El kindly moved one hand to stroke her knee.

"J'onn has been able to restore some people's memories, Alex for instance, but we figured it'd be better if he did it to as few people as possible. My life before all of this was completely different, that's why I was so freaked out when I woke up this morning," she clarified. Terrifying thoughts made their way into Mon-El's mind. What if they weren't together in the life she knew? What if something had happened to them? What if she didn't... love him at all? "I don't know much about this world. But in my reality, we were together until you had to leave because of the lead. You ended up here once again, fought alongside us, and after we defeated Reign, you went back to the future, and never came back. I missed you so much, Mon," her voice cracked on the last period. He could see how broken she had been through her eyes. If he had never come back, did that mean she had moved on? But she seemed happy to see him, that could only mean they were okay, right? Mon-El closed his eyes, pondering their next step.

"What do you know about this life?" he questioned, unsure.

"Basically, that we're in the same earth as Barry and everyone else... I'm married to you, and I... and we- we have a daughter," she responded, once again chewing on her lip. Mon-El tilted his head down in agreement. Moving closer to her on the couch, he shared the blanket covering him with her.

"Kara, you have to know that I love you, more than anything in this world," he confessed, eyes not leaving her face. "You and that little miracle we made together are my life, I'd do anything in my power to ensure you're well and happy," he paused, making sure she was following, "that being said, I- I need to be sure you want this life with me. With- with our baby. If you don't, if you feel like you've moved on, I'll respect it. I'll always love you, no matter what, but I'll manage. I can ask J'onn for my... my memories back, and take care of our girl." There were tears threatening to spill out from his eyes. Kara could see the devastation in his face, and hear it through the instability of his voice. She was met with a pang of guilt for ever letting him believe she'd give up on him and their baby. She rushed to move even closer to him, barely any space left between them, hands hastily cupping both his cheeks.

"No," she said, her voice high-pitched from holding back her tears. "No," she repeated, more firmly, shaking her head. "This," she moved her hand, motioning between them, "is all I've ever wanted. It's my teenage dream becoming reality. It's almost like living a real life rom-com, but better," she whispered shakily. Her hand went back to his cheek, wiping the wet trail that had managed to roll down. She could see the fear he bore of losing her in his eyes, in his tense muscles. "I want a life with you. I want it all, but I'm afraid I'll mess it up," she sobbed, head falling into his shoulder. Her arms weakly surrounded his neck, her body trembled. His arms timidly enveloped her waist, a hand running up and down her back. "How can I... How can I be a mom? I- I have no experience, I know n-nothing about it, and I don't- I don't even know our daughter," she cried into his shoulder, words muffled, barely audible.

"Hey," he breathed, attempting to look at her. She moved slightly, so that she could catch a glimpse of his eyes. "You did pretty amazing so far. Our baby loves you, and you have been nothing but incredible with her. I'm always in awe of you, and how easy you make it look. You don't have to worry about that." He brought a hand to her cheek, caressing it fondly, and turned to kiss her forehead, soothing her concerned wrinkles. "I don't care which world or universe you're from, my heart is and always will be yours. And I'll be here for you as you get to know our baby and, well, everything about this timeline."

"Will you tell me about it?" she asked in a low, shy voice. Seeing his puzzled face, she smiled warmly and pulled away. "Will you tell me about our life together? What we've been through, how we ended up the way we are...?"

"Of course," he smiled, warmth filling his body as he saw her eyes sparkle. _Always comets_. "What do you wanna know?"

"Everything," she replied, her hands on each of his shoulders, her thumbs rubbing the base of his neck gently. Their smiles grew together, both of them contemplating how lucky they had gotten. Their silent conversation was interrupted by a demanding cry, coming from the other room.

"Stay here," Mon-El said, eyes being narrowed from the way he smiled. Kara could hear the baby's whining, and it made her heart ache. She focused on the sounds, using her improved hearing to pick up what they were up to. She heard Mon-El shushing her, whispering sweet words to calm her down. The crying slowly started to fade, and Kara's face lit up, witnessing Mon-El's fatherly skills. She had _so much_ to learn, yet she knew she'd be in good hands.

Mon-El appeared in the living room with a soft smile on his face, holding the baby with an ineffable endearment. Kara could feel the love they radiated in her veins, making her grin radiantly. She watched her daughter bring her hand to her mouth, eyes wide open, and her husband promptly moved to stop her.

"No no no. Remember what we talked about; hand is not food. That's why you have mommy's boobies," Mon-El said sheepishly, managing to draw a giggle out of both females. The sound made Kara's heart jump. She had never heard anything like it.

Mon-El approached Kara on the couch, bringing the baby close to her. Kara took her from his arms apprehensively, feeling her chest constrict.

"This, is Jo Danvers, our baby girl," he stated sweetly, and she sensed the air leave her lungs. Her eyes instantly watered up; she pressed her lips together to contain the teardrops. She stared at the bundle of joy in her arms, before redirecting her gaze to Mon-El.

"Jo as in..." she searched for his eyes.

"Jo as in Funny Face's Jo. The first musical we watched together." Kara's smile grew wider, her cheeks dampening with salty water.

"It's perfect. She's perfect," she whispered, running a finger down her baby's face. She cradled her daughter closer to her chest, hugging her tightly to make sure she was real. She was silently bawling by that point, cherishing the tiny sounds Jo made. "I love you, baby," she murmured, pecking the top of the baby's head. She raised her eyes to the man in front of her. "I love you both so much."

Mon-El reached towards her, enveloping them both in his arms. He pressed a kiss to Kara's temple, relishing having his family together and close to him.

"We love you, too," he replied, lovingly rubbing her upper arms. Kara exhaled contentedly.

****.** **

"How did you propose?" Kara asked, staring at the photo album in her lap. Mon-El tried to contain his smile as he geared up to tell the story.

****.** **

_It had been a long day. Usually, such a phrase would've been uttered by the blonde, who had always had a lot on plate. However, that evening, it was her mate who had been exhausted._

_She had been held up at CatCo, and couldn't leave until she finished her delayed work. Apparently, the criminals in the city had chosen exactly that day to act._

_Mon-El had told her not to worry, that he and the DEO could handle it, but it was clear that fighting so many threats at once had taken a toll on him._

_When he got home, barely standing on his feet, she took it as her obligation to cheer him up, help him relax. He had_ always _done it for her, regardless of the situation, so she gathered she could pay it back._

_After her shoving him to the shower, heating up some leftover food and them sharing it with each other, they decided to watch a rom-com and lift the mood._

_It was all about him, so the roles and positions were inverted. He lay with his back on her chest, both her legs around his. She ran her hand through his hair, massaging his scalp affectionately. "The Proposal" played on the television in front of them._

_It had not been long until he dozed off. She kissed his hair and tried to get up to move him to the bed. The gesture stirred him, half awake, and he turned on his stomach, his face pressed to her abdomen._

_"Marry me," he whispered, nuzzling into her chest, so quietly she thought she had misheard it._

_"What?" she questioned, baffled._

_"Marry me," he repeated._

_"You don't even know what you're saying, Mon. Let's go to bed." He opened his eyes, sitting up, less dazzled than before._

_"I'm serious. Marry me," he prodded, staring right into her eyes. Kara brought a hand to her mouth, welling up. Mon-El grabbed her other hand, showing he was for real, and silently asking for an answer._

_"You're crazy," she breathed, face breaking into a giant smile. "Y-yes." His face mirrored her own, and he moved to kiss her lips, cradling her head in his hands._

_The next morning, they woke up tangled together, dumb grins plastered all over their faces._

_"You asked me to marry you."_

_"Mhm. And you said yes," Giggles._

_"So, it's really happening?"_

_"You bet it is."_

Silence.

 _"I still want a ring though. I'm going for full romance here, and you are_ not _going to ruin it!" They chuckled._

_(If, in the midst of fighting an alien, he had tossed a little bag to her, one that contained the stunning, diamond ring inside, and earned himself a death glare for his awful timing, no one else needed to know.)_

****_._ ** **

"I can't believe you did that!" she exclaimed, her laughter echoing in her chest.

"Yeah you weren't too happy about it," he remarked, chuckling along.

"How was our wedding?" she enquired, with a small voice.

"It was... unexpected," Mon-El exhaled deeply, "we planned a beautiful ceremony, just for the closest ones, but _a lot_ went wrong that day. Your original dress was stained, Alex got kidnapped by some idiot who thought he knew who he was dealing with, the priest canceled in the nick of time..."

"Oh no," Kara grimaced.

"Yeah, but everything turned out well in the end. J'onn married us, Alex managed to be there on time, you wore Eliza's dress, which was beautiful, by the way, but as I told you that day, I'd marry you naked, if it were necessary," Kara playfully slapped him in the chest, eliciting a chuckle from the baby in her lap and her father. "We ended up having a really special day."

"I'm glad," she smiled. She leafed through the photo album some more, stopping at a picture of Mon-El, eyes red, face swollen, looking like he had been crying happy tears. "Hey, when is this from?"

"Oh! This is from the day you told me you were pregnant, and made me bawl like a baby," he explained, extracting another burst of laughter from his wife.

"How was it?"

****.** **

_The sun entered the place diagonally, blessing the loft with its golden color. Kara sat at the kitchen counter, working on her computer as the twilight announced its arrival._

_Her husband had been experimenting with whatever he found in the cabinets for a few moments, being secretive about what he was up to, but humming happily as he mastered the ingredients in his hands._

_Kara had been focused on her article, thus she didn't pay attention to what he was messing with, enjoying the sound of his baritone echoing in her ears._

_"Aaaand voilà!" he sang excitedly, as he turned toward the counter, laying two glasses on it. Kara eyed both of them, seeing the funny colored drinks staring back at her. She didn't need to ask to know it was some strong combination he had made, in an attempt to end the day on a happier note._

_Mon-El shoved one of the glasses in her direction, raising his to toast with her._

_"Baby, I really appreciate it, but I don't think I want to drink right now," she voiced, feeling awful for throwing all his effort away._

_"But whyyy!" he whined, creasing his forehead. "I even put orange slices, as you like it! C'mon babe, to cheer you up! You've been working a lot lately; it'll help you relax!"_

_"I'm sorry, honey," she said, hating how his shoulders slumped in defeat. That was her husband. He would never press her too much, regardless of how much he had worked to do something he thought would make her happy. Kara exhaled deeply, weighing her choices. She jumped off her seat, moving to stand closer to him._

_She cupped his neck with both hands, his arms involuntarily circling her waist. She narrowed her gaze, glaring at him playfully._

_"You just love to ruin my surprises, don't you?" she uttered, tilting her head to the left. Seeing his disoriented_ _look, she continued, "I was going to tell you tomorrow! I had everything planned, it was going to be super special. And you have ruined it."_

_"I'm not sure I'm following," Mon-El replied, a crinkle forming between his eyebrows._

_"Babe, why do you think I'm not drinking?" Noticing how he remained clueless, she shook her head. "You really thought I'd be the jerk to reject the drink you so thoughtfully made for me, throwing all your effort through the window?"_

_Mon-El's confused wrinkles slowly started to fade, as he worked the information inside his head. Kara lifted her brows, challenging him to figure it out on his own._

_Realization downing to him at last, the edges of his mouth hesitantly twitched up, tears forming in the corners of his eyes._

_"Wait, you mean-" his sight went to her stomach, breath shaky. Kara beamed at his reaction, nodding as she felt the exhilaration running through her veins._

_Mon-El fell to his knees, hugging her middle tightly. Kara stroked his hair lovingly, tears of her own threatening to spill. She felt his body trembling in her hold, his sobbing muffled in her shirt._

_Long minutes having passed in the same position, Mon-El rose to his feet, his face visibly red from the tears. He brought his hands to Kara's cheeks, wiping the teardrops that had finally fallen from her eyes._

_"We'regoingtobeparents," he exhaled, rushedly. Kara chuckled at his words, moving her head up and down in confirmation. Her husband couldn't stop his emotions, and sobbed silently, staring into her eyes longingly._

_"I really, really want a picture of your face right now. For Science. Just to keep this reaction alive," she joked, laughing alongside him._

****_._ ** **

"That's so you," Kara stated.

"What do you mean?" Mon-El inquired, feigning offense.

"Ruining my surprise like that! And I just wanted to be the thoughtful one for once!" She loved the way his chuckles resounded close to her. She wanted to keep that sound forever.

****_._ ** **

Later that day, when everyone she cared about was reunited at J'onn's "Tower", Kara thought about how much she loved the life she had. She watched the movement in front of her, not noticing the content smile making its way on her face.

She saw Brainy and Nia interact in the corner, Nia probably mocking him as he tried to catch up with her, and laughed slightly to herself.

She observed Alex and Kelly having a seemingly pleasant conversation with someone who she had deeply missed, Sam Arias, a great friend.

She watched emotionally as J'onn, alongside Winn, whom she had hoped to reunite with for years and thought about every single day, gushed over the baby in Mon-El's arms, making stupidly funny faces as he tried to feed her. She adored how at home everything felt.

She felt two arms slowly sliding around her shoulders, and turned to see her sister hugging her from behind.

"Are you happy?" she asked.

 _"So_ _happy,"_ was Kara's response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, huuuuuge thanks to my incredible friend, queenofendor on twitter, and to all of you who spared a little bit of your time to read this. Thank you!


End file.
